Roxas is a GIRL! aka Roxina
by Kiwiri
Summary: hmmmm, Naminé is going to the neighbourhood spa and she wants Roxas to come with her. After thatRoxas is dolled up and turned into a girl. Then she wants him to come to a party..... Axel helps out his buddy.
1. Roxina

Chapter 1: Roxina

**Note: In me and my sister's version, The Nobodies live in a Nobody version and the Somebodies live in the Somebody world 'kay?**

Naminé turned to Roxas, "Um… I'll be away today okay?"

"Huh? Where are you going?" he asked.

"Oh…. The neighbourhood spa!"

"This place has a spa?" he was lost in his thoughts.

"Uh… wanna come with me?" Naminé asked.

"Huh what no way!"

Naminé shook her head, "No. Don't worry I know your not a perv. It's just that maybe I could turn you into a girl. Unless your scared of course."

"Turn me into a what? Oh well, as long as I'm with you."

"…"

"Oh did I say something cheesy again?" Roxas shook his head. "Well sorry" Naminé shook her head as well.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure I mean how hard is it to be a girl? I'm sure they live peaceful lives of no stress!" Roxas thought.

"Nope" Naminé handed him a few books, "Read these."

(After reading junk)

"Man…" Roxas was surprised,"Your life sucks!"

"Now first step… get you a feminine body"

"…"

"Close your eyes." Naminé said to him. Shiny things flied around Roxas. And then BAM! He had a feminine look.

"Uh Naminé, I still sound like a guy. And I feel very bare and cold right now."

"Uh that's beaucause you're naked Roxas."

"Nope! Call me Rox- er…. Rox-in-a?"

"Good one! Now let's get you some clothes!"

"…"

(After getting WHITE clothes)

"Okay Roxa-...I mean…Roxina, now your hair."

(We believe this guy uses hairgel)

She washed it up and now it was all loose. _Wow, _Naminé thought, _he looks like Barbie! Well so do I… but_.

Naminé decided to make his… her hair loose.

"Make-up Time!" Naminé said rather cheerfully.

"Big Whoop!" Roxas said with no expression what so ever.

Naminé put blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, lipGLOSS, all over his face. She showed him how h…… she looked with a mirror. He gave a rather manly scream, (which to me these days boys scream in a high pitch).

"Oh right your voice…. Roxina" Naminé said. Roxina over there was getting used to being called Roxina. "Here eat this pear every time your voice sounds like a guy." Naminé told him.


	2. The Spa

The Spa 1st treatment

"Ney Namine, what're you doing to my buddy?" Axel asked.

"AHHHHHH!" Roxina screamed like a guy (Which sounded like a girl nowadays). "Axel? What the heck are you doing here!"

"I wanted to visit you Roxas" Axel asnwered.

"Oh Axel! You can help me help Roxina" Namine excalimed.

"Roxina is it?" Axel examined his friend (ew). "What're you trying to do?"

"He wants to come to the spa with me" Namine almost lied.

"YOU WANTED to?" Axel smirked.

"Oh shuddup!"

"Yup that's the Roxas I know! Don't worry! I saw EVERYTHING!"

Namine and Roxina gulped "EVERYTHING?"

"Forget it! So uh….. how do I help him…er her?" Axel asked.

"Oh! You make sure guys don't go for hi….. her." Namine siad.

"EWWWW! You mean this guy's my temporary ….. girlfriend?" Roxas fell over in disgust.

"grow up Roxina! Besides, you're a girl now!" Axel said.

He…she groaned. "Oh well, … you CAN change me back right?"

"Yup!" Namine answered.

"Ok! Let's moosey!" Axel said

"…"

After reaching da spa

"This gonna last about three hours. Okay?" Namine warned Roxas.

"Sure! I mean like it'only 180 seconds!"Roxas rationalized.

"Ya!"

"Axel you'll have to stay outside! I'll call you when we need help! Here! Chili peppers!"

"Awesome! This is hot!"

"…"

"Hey Roxas, take that pear with you and get used to being called Roxina 'kay?"

"Sure whatever" Roxina answered.

"Where do you wanna go first" she asked Roxina.

"umm… the massage center?" she answered.

"Sure this way!" she led her there.

"Bonjour fine ladies!" said the guy that was in charge.

"I'm not a….. oh yeah heh heh heh ya hi!" Roxina's cheeks turned rather red. "Whoops!" he whispered.

(After the darn treatment)

"umm okay that was preety okay." Roxina said.

"You think? Look what's next!" Namine said dragging Roxina.

"THE MUD BATH!"

"The what bath?"

"mud."

"ewww what kind of BATH is that?"

"What do you mean by eww?" some other girl replied.

"heh heh nothing!"

"Let's skip this one!" Roxina said.

"ok" Namine said and dragged him to the makeover section.

"Perfect." Roxina said with cucumbers over her eyes. "It's just what does this treatment do? Especially the cucmbers?"

"Oh the cucumbers do nothing!" she answered.

"…"

"Okay, they're just for style!" Namine added.

"Huh? Okay….." Roxina answered. "Ahh!"

"Oh those are people that massage your feet!" she explained.

"Well that was sudden…" she said, "What the heck is this cream doing on my face for?" The foot massagers looked surprised. _Are you sure she's a GIRL? _They thought. _I mean I know THAT!_

"Heh never mind!" Roxina smiled worriedly.

"I wonder how Axel's doing."

"Don't worry he'll be allright!" Namine asked.

**Review please!**


	3. The Mud Bath

Back to the mud Bath!

"Are you ready to go back yet?" Naminé asked Roxina.

"Umm the bath?" she asked.

"Yes!" she replied.

(After dragging him….her there)

Naminé jumped in with her white mini dress thing on.

"Um don't your clothes get dirty?" Roxina asked in Surprise.

"Yup but it's fun!" Naminé answered.

Roxina jumped in. She/he brought /her/his pear with her/him.

All the other girls stared at him. "Ummmm you gonna eat that thing?" they asked alomost ready to barf.

"Well ya of course I am!" he said as he took a bite of the pear. "Don't worry there's no dirt on it!" he said. His eyes grew wide as he saw his friend Olette come in.

"OLETTE?" Roxina yelled.

"Huh? How do you know my name?

_Oh snap! _Roxina thought covering his mouth _Why'd I say that?Quick think of something Roxina! Oh!_

"Ummm I …. Am Roxas's sister! Heh heh heh?" Roxina stammered. "uh he said a lot about you, I hear you're the finest .. froined ever!"

"Really? I'll ask him later about that? Roxas has a sister?"

'Uh long lost!" Roxina added.

"Oh I see. Oh well I'll be at the swimming pool." Olette got followed by a few other girls.

"Let's go too!" Naminé told Roxina.

"Huh? Sure." He replied.

(To the swimming pool)

"Umm Naminé, we have a problem…"

"What Roxina?"

"I don't got any bathing suit"

"hmmmm….." she thought

**PLZ REVIEW! (You know you want to Sorry for the shortness!**


	4. The swimming pool and the end

The Swimming Pool

The life guard blew his whistle. "You can all go in now!" he shouted.

"Naminé what do I do?" Roxina asked.

"Let's ask Axel to buy you one!" Naminé suggested.

"Okay….. are you sure?" Roxas tried to tell Naminé.

"HEY AXEL!" she called.

"Ya?" Axel said waiting outside.

"Can you buy a bathing suit for Roxina here?" she asked him.

"Sure!" he said calmly and walked off.

(At the Bathing Suit Store)

"Oh hello!" someone greeted him with a thick accent.

"Oh hi I need to buy a bathing suit for my…. Daughter!" he said quickly.

"Oh yes? How old is she?" she asked.

"Uhh… 15." He answered. (At least that's what he thought the age was.)

"okay… here you go! That would be 20 munny!" she told him.

"Oh here and thank you!" he said running off.

(When he reached there Roxina wanted to kill him)

"WTF! YOU BOUGHT ME A WHAT?" Roxina screamed.

"I'm sorry, that's what the lady gave me!" Axel explained.

"What's wrong?"Naminé asked . Roxina put the bikini in front of her face. "HE BOUGHT ME A BIKINI!"

"Roxas! You're a girl now remember?" Naminé reminded.

"Oh 'kay here goes nothin'!" Roxina changed and came back. "Do I look okay?"

"You're hot!" Axel said (get it? "hot" and this guy uses fire? Get it?)

"…" Roxina and Naminé stared at him.

"I was trying to be nice!" Axel said.

Roxina and her friend shrugg. "You can leave now before someone else sees you!" Roxina warned him. Thus he left.

"You blondy that looks like barbie in the white bikini. By the way NOT Naminé! Come here now!" The lifegaurd called.

"Umm Roxina, I think he's talking to you!" Naminé giggled.

"Oh _Goody._" She said sarcastically.

"I like Candy!" (Some random girl said that) **Wtf!**

"Ya, whaddya want?" she asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"WTF!"

"That guy with red spiky hair told me you were single and neede a husband!"

"Huh? (eats his pear) No way! I'll kille'm when we get home!"

"But he's your dad right?"

"WHAT? HE TOLD YOU THAT?" Roxina screamed, "why don't you go for her?" he said pointing at Naminé _Why the hell did I say that! Darn!_

"Nah, she's taken by this idiot named Roxas." The lifegaurd explained.

"Really (eats her pear) 'cause I'm- uh- I'm his sister!" Roxas had almost told him he was Roxas.

"Oh SNAP! Uh never mind! What I really said was …. He's a fine young man!" the lifegaurd said.

"Too late" Roxina punched him,

"Wow your manly!" the life guard sorta cmplimented there.

"M-manly?" Roxas stood tall and girl like. "Uh (eats pear) no I'm not!" he said.

(They soon left the spa)

"Well Roxas Thanks so much!" Naminé _felt_ like hugging him/her but then she'd be considered well…… you know the word.

(After the pain full process of becoming a man)

"I'll do my hair" Roxas looked down behind the screen Naminé put him behind. "After I get some clothes on."

"…" Naminé was very silent. Roxas came out with clothes on but he was walking like a girl still. "Roxas why don't you slouch anymore like you used to?"

"Too used to being a girl for 3 hours."

"Did you have fun?"

"No." Roxas shook his head not woth that bikini on!"

"Ha ha !" Naminé giggled and she hugged her friend.

**AWWWWWW! THE WND R/R plz? You still want to….. if you don't…… I won't write my story on how Sora wanted to be a cow or on how Naminé and Roxas go on a picnic or how the kh crew throw a party for fun. And the tomatoe war, and the trip to Hawaii with Gay Spiders! Tell me which ones you want me to write about! (eww gay spiders!) :O!**


End file.
